Existing versions of the General Parallel File System (“GPFS”) utilize a single networking mechanism such as Ethernet to connect all nodes in the system. In other words, existing versions of GPFS do not allow nodes to access file systems over multiple networks. This is inefficient because customers are unable to implement provisioning of bandwidth to a resource that is dependent upon who is accessing the data and where it is accessed from. Being able to provision bandwidth among multiple networks is advantageous because it allows for a more efficient system.